Don t Stand So Close To Me
by OroroMisao1
Summary: "Romántico" no era un adjetivo habitual y común para describir su relación. Sin darse cuenta se había convertido en el sujeto de la infantil y despiadada fantasía de una joven colegiala, y como un estúpido inconsciente se había dejado llevar por ella. Una historia sobre Sasuke Uchiha y Chouchou Akimichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Romántico" no era un adjetivo habitual y común para describir su relación.

—Mitsuki dijo que esto no es sano, que merezco algo más y que no debería continuar haciendo esto

En silencio, el hombre sentado a su lado jugueteó con el vaso de café vacio que sostenía en sus manos, doblando los bordes y mirando las pequeñas hojitas estampadas en el cartón.

—¿Entonces le contaste a Mitsuki?

—Tenía que contárselo a alguien, ¿cree que puedo salir con alguien tan guapo como usted y quedarme callada?

La joven morena le regalo una sonrisa picara y ensoñada, decorada con aquellos labios gruesos y perfectos y esos orbes de color ámbar que destellaban bajo sus cejas como un par de brillante pedrería. Con un suave sonrojo, el pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada.

—Pensé que te había pedido que lo mantuvieras en secreto

—Si, bueno, Mitsuki es mi mejor amigo, y como no puedo contárselo a Sarada, por obvias razones…—hizo énfasis en la palabra "obvias" y se cruzó de brazos—…entonces decidí que él sería mi confidente, puede estar seguro, Sasuke sensei, que él no dirá nada.

El colchón de gimnasia sobre el que hallaba reposando rechinó al momento en que Sasuke se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el, suspiró y miró al techo sin expresión. A su alrededor, sobre las repisas, todos los balones, raquetas, cuerdas, obstáculos y redes de voleyball le observaron juzgándolo, como si sobre ellos se dibujaran absurdas caritas enojadas de las que aparecen en las series de anime, incluso el vasito de cartón ya arrugado que finalmente había dejado en el piso parecía recriminarle todo, la bodega de deportes era fría y cruel, y el sol del ocaso aparecía despiadado por la ventana, como un verdugo esperando el veredicto final.

Sin darse cuenta se había convertido en el sujeto de la infantil y despiadada fantasía de una joven colegiala, y como un estúpido inconsciente se había dejado llevar por ella.

Había escuchado un millón de veces aquellas historias de amor prohibidas entre alumnos y profesores, eran como mitos y secretos a voces que corrían por los pasillos de los institutos, cosas que nunca se sabían a ciencia cierta o que solo eran rumores, pero que existían.

Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre de familia, honesto y dedicado a lo suyo, que no cometía errores y que se mantenía al margen de todo, se calificaba a si mismo como alguien inteligente, certero y perfecto, como un hoyo en uno o lo que los jóvenes solían llamar en los videojuegos "head shot". Se creía totalmente incapaz de cometer una estupidez, porque, como había escuchado decir en la tele: solo los estúpidos hacían cosas estúpidas, y eso, era algo que solo le correspondía a su amigo Naruto.

—Yo…creo que le haré caso a Mitsuki, ¿sabe?, tal vez tenga razón, tal vez merezco algo mas, tal vez esto en realidad está mal…y, bueno…también esta Sarada.

—Chouchou…

Se estremeció, como cada chica lo hacía al escuchar su nombre siendo formulado por aquellos labios durante el pase de lista, como ella hacía cada que él le llamaba al pizarrón, o le pedía su libreta, como cada ocasión en que le entregaba un examen reprobado o como todas esas veces en que su nombre sonaba como vaticinio de un próximo beso.

El hombre se enderezó, y ella hizo un intento descomunal por no fijar sus ojos en él, repitiendo las palabras de Mitsuki en su cabeza, tratando de recordarse a si misma la razón por la cual le había dejado aquel papelito en su tarea citándole ahí, en ese momento exacto, a solas, grabando en su corazón que las cosas no podían seguir así y que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Mírame.

Era una orden, y ella obedeció.

Fueron el temblor en sus rodillas y la sangre en su rostro los que le hicieron percatarse de que su causa estaba perdida. Sin anuncio o permiso previo, Sasuke la tomó del mentón y acercó su rostro al suyo hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, dio un corto vistazo a los ojos cerrados de la chica antes de plantar un corto beso y separarse al instante, dejando a la muchacha con los labios listos y puestos a la espera de más.

—Hmp, muy bien, adiós entonces.

Se puso de pie, se acomodó la corbata y saco y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de la bodega mientras se sacudía las solapas y las mangas del traje gris que portaba.

Chouchou abrió los ojos sorprendida de atraparlo justo a punto de abrir una de las puertas corredizas.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¿Ni siquiera va a alegarme algo o a pelear por mi?

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro con una mano en el bolsillo, ella seguía cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

—Acabas de decirme que no deseas seguir con esto y honestamente yo no pienso forzarte a nada.

Sus ojos eran afilados y oscuros, martirizantes, era toda una agonía casi poética el poder sentirlos clavados sobre ella, dirigiéndose sola y exclusivamente hacia su persona, amaba la sensación de sentirle suyo incluso a lo lejos cuando sus miradas se encontraban separadas por un mar de personas sin importancia.

—Esta bien, no terminare con usted solo porque sé que se muere por mí, cielos, no tiene que actuar como si no le importara.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sasuke, se metió la otra mano en el bolsillo y regresó a los viejos colchones de gimnasia donde hacía un momento se hallaba, se dejó caer de espaldas de nuevo, esta vez fijando su atención en las partículas de polvo que eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera a la castaña apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, sacó una mano de su bolsillo y con un incomodo movimiento pudo acomodarse para abrazarla.

—Sabes que esto puede terminar el día que tú quieras, hablo enserio cuando digo que no te voy a obligar a continuar.

—Y yo hablo en serio cuando le digo que sé que se muere por mi, lo he visto mirarme la falda en los pasillos.

—Eso es imposible…

—No lo es, lo he visto, pff, ¿usted cree que yo no sé lo sensual que soy?

—No es eso…digo que es imposible porque nunca lo hago en los pasillos, solo cuando sales del salón.

La Akimichi levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke sin moverse de su lugar, se sonrojó y luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando calmar su acelerado corazón.

En medio del silencio, los dos amantes tratan de ignorar lo que ambos saben, que ella lo desea intensamente, y que es eso lo que justamente siente él.

Un nuevo suspiro se hace presente, esta vez al sentir los dedos del Uchiha deslizarse por la suave piel de la joven, bajan desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos, donde la blusa escolar no les separa y le permite apreciar lo tersa que es.

El anhelo crece dentro de ella al tiempo que el inseguro profesor traga saliva sin saber que decir para llenar el hueco que sus voces dejaron.

Las caricias fueron interrumpidas por un repentino movimiento de parte de la chica, quien se enderezó para después inclinarse por encima del pecho de su sensei, apoyando una mano justo a lado de su cabeza. Sasuke cogió uno de sus mechones de cabello castaño y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, acariciando su mejilla en el acto y consiguiendo una respuesta final a sus acciones: la mano de Chouchou sobre la suya y una inclinación que culminaba en un beso.

…

—Tal vez si se tomara el tiempo de hablar con ella, o de salir a comer con ella o algo así…

Irritado por el constante crujido y el ruido metálico de la bolsa de papas aceleró el paso con aquella mujercita de actitud irreverente pisándole los talones. Le había estado siguiendo desde que saliera de la sala de maestros por cada pasillo, aula y corredor de la escuela, hasta que al final del corredor en el que se encontraba finalmente alcanzó a ver la puerta que conducía al estacionamiento, suspiro de alivio añorando la soledad en su auto, el zumbido del aire acondicionado y el estrepitoso ruido del motor, aquel que le recordaba a un viejo con enfisema pulmonar. Ignoró el parloteo de Chouchou y se apresuró a atravesar la salida, aún con ella detrás de él, avanzó hasta su auto y con las manos temblorosas de enojo hizo el esfuerzo de insertar la llave en la cerradura, sin éxito.

—Entiendo que sea un mal conversador, pero solo debe mirarla a los ojos y escuchar todo lo que tiene que contarle, no es tan difícil si lo piensa bien —Tomó un puñado de papas y se las llevo a la boca.

Aquel ultimo crujido hizo que se le cayeran las llaves, su portafolio y todo lo demás.

—¡Maldición!—Se estampó una mano en la cara estrujando su propio rostro hacia abajo, desesperado—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La morena arqueo las cejas mientras terminaba de masticar, Sasuke tomó aire y se agachó para recoger las llaves y sus cosas, recuperando la paciencia y temple perdido de hace un momento.

—No ha escuchado nada de lo que le estuve diciendo todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

—No, Chouchou, no he escuchado nada, no tengo idea de que es lo que quieras pero me harías un favor enorme al irte a tu casa y dejarme en paz—Se puso de pie y la miró desde la puerta del conductor, al otro lado del auto, junto al espejo retrovisor.

La chica se tomó unos segundos para guardar la bolsa de papas fritas a medio comer dentro de su mochila, se limpio los dedos despreocupadamente con los bordes de la falda y solo entonces pudo continuar con una mano en la cadera.

—¡Hablo de Sarada!, todo este tiempo le he hablado de ella, usted es un muy mal padre, ¿lo sabía?

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

—La hizo llorar de nuevo, usted habla más con ella en clase que en su casa y eso es solo porque ella levanta la mano para participar, ¿no se da cuenta?

—…Sarada…

—Finalmente tengo su atención, ¡gracias!, estuve esperándolo todo este rato para poder hablar con usted

—¿Te dijo algo?, ¿Ella te contó algo?

—Claro que me dijo algo, soy su mejor amiga, ¿lo ve?, Ni siquiera sabe con qué personas se junta su hija—Se cruzó de brazos indignada.

—Esta bien, esta bien, tienes mi atención…hmp, ¿Qué te dijo?

—Usted sabe cómo es ella, nunca quiere contarme todo claramente, pero se que fue su culpa, no se que problemas tenga en su casa, pero siempre la hace preocuparse y la pone triste, por eso vine a hablar con usted.

—¿Entonces no sabes que fue lo que hice?

—No, pero estoy segura de fue algo que usted hizo, sensei…

El Uchiha suspiró derrotado, lo admitía, era el peor padre de la historia, no solo era un amargado antisocial, también era totalmente incapaz de establecer una charla común con aquella pequeña personita que compartía sus mismos genes, era incapaz de entenderla y eso le frustraba. Las cosas habían comenzado a ir mal un año antes de que comenzara la preparatoria. "Son las hormonas, está creciendo y es normal que existan disturbios en su relación padre-hija en la edad adolescente", le había regalado una mirada sangrienta a Sai en cuanto se hubo atrevido a abrir la boca para aconsejarle, metiéndose en su plática de copas con Naruto.

Negó con la cabeza, odiaba admitirlo, pero Sai tenía razón, las mujeres son, de hecho, un fastidio como adolescentes, no era que odiara a su hija, era que simplemente a veces no la soportaba; el hecho de verla por la casa merodeando sin soltar el teléfono, con la música a todo volumen y su cuarto hecho un desastre, gastando una semana de su salario en maquillaje y ropa para poder impresionar al vago estúpido de Boruto, quien, justo como Sarada, no hacía mas que darle problemas a su padre, era precisamente la causa por la que a veces prefería pasar el tiempo que le fuera posible lejos de su hija y de casa, lejos de sus quejas y dramas de adolescente que…

Se detuvo justo al abrir la puerta del auto percatándose de que Chouchou no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su lugar desde que se quedara absorto en sus pensamientos. La morena parecía estarle esperando mascando chicle y haciendo burbujas con el de manera esporádica.

—¿Y bien? —dijo hastiado entrecerrando los ojos

—¿Qué?

—Ya hablaste conmigo, ya te puedes ir

—De hecho, quería pedirle que me diera un aventón a casa, ¿sabe? Perdí el autobús por estarlo esperando

—Entonces no lo hubieras hecho

—Es su culpa por salir tan tarde, de hecho, si no saliera tan tarde tal vez podría pasar mas tiempo con Sarada.

Torció los ojos y lanzó su portafolio en el asiento trasero.

—No es mi responsabilidad, llama a tus padres

—Mamá y Papa trabajan hasta tarde—Se encogió de hombros

Respiró hondo y profundo. Contó hasta diez.

—No quiero boronas en el asiento—Subió al auto y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Los ojos de la morena se iluminaron como un par de estrellas. Subir al auto de Sasuke Uchiha no significaba únicamente subir al auto de un profesor, no, para todas las jóvenes de la escuela (excepto para Sarada, quizá) significaba subir al auto del hombre más guapo y sensual de la escuela, la ensoñación de cada alumna, la envidia de cada muchachito, aquella fantasía que flotaba en el aire durante sus clases, al escucharle hablar durante cada lección.

Sin dudarlo tomó la manija y haló de ella, se quitó la mochila y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto poniendo todos sus libros sobre su regazo. Con una expresión de aburrimiento, Sasuke encendió el motor.

La primera mitad del camino transcurrió lento y callado, incomodo, respetando siempre la regla de Sasuke de "no tocar la radio jamás". No había música, ni conversación, tan solo el ruido del aire acondicionado y la sensación del aire golpeándole la cara.

Y entonces, comenzó la conversación que cambió todo para siempre.

—Oiga, Sensei, ¿Por qué decidió convertirse en profesor?

…

—La célula es la unidad morfológica funcional de todo ser vivo, es el elemento de menor tamaño que puede considerarse vivo, existen dos tipos de células fundamentales: procariotas y eucariotas…

Con libro y gis en mano, el Uchiha se dedicaba a hacer apuntes en el pizarrón, escribiendo veloz al tiempo que leía y explicaba cada cosa que era mencionada por él. A sus espaldas, la clase entera permanecía cada quien en su propio y privado silencio.

Tomando apuntes, dibujando, observando por la ventana.

En una esquina, Boruto le sonreía a la atractiva hija del profesor, Sarada, y esta, con un suave rubor sobre las mejillas le devolvía el gesto.

Una pregunta fue formulada sin voz, la pelinegra pudo leer los labios del chico: "¿Te veo después de clase?". Ella asintió.

Un silencio sangriento les hizo girar la cabeza al frente, percatándose de cómo hacía varios segundos Sasuke había dejado de hablar y se mantenía cruzado de brazos a un metro delante de ella. Con una mirada desaprobatoria y molesta.

El Uzumaki tragó saliva, y Sarada lo miró, añorando que de pronto, por fin, su padre le prestara algo de atención, incluso aunque fuera en forma de regaño.

La clase entera sudo frio al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, del verdadero problema en que se había metido aquella que había osado burlarse y tomar tan a la ligera la clase de biología impartida por el terrible Sasuke Uchiha.

Inojin rompió el lápiz en su mano y Shikadai negó con la cabeza pensando que ese podría haber sido él.

Pronto, una vena se dibujó en la sien de Sasuke y sus ojos parecieron encenderse en llamas, Sarada pudo ver a su lado la verdadera razón de enojo y atención de su padre.

Era Chouchou, con la cabeza recostada sobre el pupitre y un brazo que le cubría el rostro dormido.

Mitsuki, a su lado, se apresuró a estirar el brazo para darle un par de empujones que terminaron por despertarla.

La joven se enderezó con gesto adormilado y con un hilillo de baba escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Tan pronto lo vió frente a ella se apresuró a limpiarse con el dorso de la mano y a sentarse con una postura que muchos describirían como la mas perfecta que hubiesen visto en su vida.

La temperatura pareció elevarse en el aula hasta el punto de ebullición, los segundos pronto comenzaron a pasar cada vez más lento, como si cada instante de aquella mirada rencorosa y furibunda contase como penitencia.

Sarada y otros dos chicos mas fueron testigos de cómo el profesor pulverizaba el gis en su mano, pareciendo a punto de estallar.

Y sin embargo, Sasuke dio media vuelta y fue de nuevo al pizarrón, donde continuó con su lectura.

…

"Es que eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta, Sasuke sensei tiene una alumna favorita en clase y claramente no eres tu, Sarada"

"Ni siquiera sé como soportas ser su amiga, se pasea por ahí creyéndose la gran cosa, escuché que reprobó su examen de ciencias y el sensei la paso aun así"

"Un amigo me dijo a mi que su hermana le contó que ella le paga por que la apruebe"

"¿Con que le paga?, ¿con comida grasienta?, ¿con papas fritas?"

"No…yo escuché que ella hace algo en especial…ustedes saben…"

"¿De que estás hablando Nanako?"

"Ustedes saben, ella hace esas cosas que a los hombres les gustan"

"¡Nanako!, aquí esta Sarada, no digas esas cosas"

"Lo siento, Sarada, pero de alguien te tenías que enterar"

—¿Sarada?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?—Una voz suave irrumpió aquellas risas maniacas y malévolas de sus compañeras de clase que rondaban en su cabeza.

Se estremeció y se apresuró a quitarse los lentes y limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos y mejillas con las muñecas, dejándose el rostro húmedo y salado, luego procedió a desempañar los cristales de sus gafas usando el borde de su blusa.

—Hola, Mitsuki

Mitsuki le sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la banqueta con aquella calma que tanto le caracterizaba. La alegría se le fue del rostro al descubrir la nariz y ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de su compañera, quien parecía una muñeca de trapo triste y abandonada a un lado de la autopista frente a la escuela.

— ¿Esta todo bien?

— ¿Tu también lo has escuchado, cierto?

— ¿El qué?

—Nanako, Megumi y Kanami dijeron que mi padre esta saliendo con Chouchou, que esa es la razón por la que él no la reprueba o castiga.

—Sarada, ellas están locas, no hacen más que inventar chismes de las personas, ya sabes cómo se ponen las chicas malas como ellas, la semana pasada inventaron que el padre de Inojin era travesti, y eso sin mencionar todo lo que han inventado del padre de Boruto—Miro a su alrededor confundido—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Chouchou?.

—Le dije que fuera a casa sola…no quiero verla, ni hablar con ella, ni escucharla, no después de lo que me dijeron.

Dubitativo, se remojó los labios y respiró hondo antes comenzar a mentirle a su amiga, antes de decirle lo que ella deseaba escuchar en lugar de la verdad, porque sabía que si hablaba honestamente, nada bueno saldría de ello. Significaría traicionar a la Akimichi, y él estaba decidido a no hacerlo jamás.

Tomó a la pelinegra poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas y le hizo mirarle a los ojos, y con mucha seriedad pronunció:

—Todo es mentira, ¿Ok?, Ellas solo quieren molestarlas a ustedes, separarlas, y hacer quedar mal a tu padre, así que escúchame bien, nunca creas nada de lo que ellas te digan, Sarada.

La chica asintió confundida antes de abrazar a Mitsuki efusivamente.

Palmeó su espalda y sintió una terrible presión en el pecho, una sensación destructiva y arrasadora que le gritaba que la mentira que acababa de soltar no iba dirigida a la Uchiha, sino a sí mismo, en un intento ridículo por hacerse creer que las cosas no eran como en realidad eran. Que Chouchou no salía con el padre de Sarada, y que él mismo tenía una oportunidad con la morena.

Un auto negro se detuvo al otro lado de la acera, fue cuestión de segundos antes de que las luces rojas traseras se apagaran. Mitsuki soltó a Sarada en cuanto vió aquella cabellera azabache asomarse justo al abrir la puerta del conductor.

Sarada volvió a secarse las lagrimas, le dedicó una corta sonrisa a Mitsuki y un "Gracias" en forma de susurro.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto al tiempo que su hija tomaba sus cosas y se ponía de pie, el peliblanco la imitó mientras la veía avanzar hasta el auto y cerrar la puerta después de subirse.

—Te llamas Mitsuki, ¿verdad?

Fuera de la vista de su compañera, el chico le permitió a su rostro mostrar lo que en verdad sentía: desprecio, enojo, frustración, apretó los puños aguantando las ganas de lanzarse sobre su sensei y romperle la cara.

—¿Necesitas que te lleven a casa?

—Estoy bien.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para volver a su coche, donde su hija ya lo esperaba.

—Déjela en paz.

Se detuvo en seco.

—Deje a Chouchou en paz, ya se divirtió, ya tuvo lo que quería, ahora déjela —Esta vez habló más fuerte y claro.

Una muy leve inclinación de la cabeza le advirtió que Sasuke le escuchaba y miraba por encima del hombro.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Solo deténgase, ya hay rumores sobre ustedes y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que todos en la escuela se den cuenta, y puede estar seguro de que nadie saldrá bien parado de esto, ni usted, ni ella, ni su familia, ¡Así que basta!

—Mitsuki…

—¿Que?

—Salúdame a tu papá.

Y eso fue todo. Sasuke subió al auto y arrancó, dejando al chico boquiabierto y con la boca a punto de llenársele de espuma.

…

—Vamos a dejar una cosa en claro, esto no va a continuar si tus calificaciones siguen igual de bajas, estas peor que Naruto.

—¿El director?, pero si él se graduó con honores.

—Eso es una mentira que él le dice a sus estudiantes para que se porten bien, así que no se lo digas a nadie…ni a Mitsuki.

—Si, si…lo que sea, no tiene que ponerse asi de pesado.

Irritado y con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre, el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el escritorio que estaba justo enfrente del pupitre donde se encontraba la Akimichi. La escuela se había vaciado desde hacía un par de horas, y era solo justo en ese instante, en el ocaso, que podían hablar con libertad.

—Ahora dime, ¿Qué es esto? —le entregó una hoja de papel, que ella tomó sin comprender.

—¿Un examen?

—Así es, continua.

—¿Con mi nombre?

El profesor asintió.

—Lleno de tachas…

—Y ningún acierto, ¿verdad? —Masculló furioso

—Si, pero ¿qué importa?, usted me pondrá diez, ¿verdad? —le regaló una de sus sonrisas picaras e inocentes a la vez al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su asiento.

La cara se le coloreó de rojo al hombre antes de arrebatarle el examen y darse media vuelta, comenzó a recoger sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse.

—No, ya no voy a ponerte mas calificaciones injustificadas, ya no voy a pasarte por alto todas tus ocurrencias en clase, y definitivamente, no voy a tolerar que te duermas mientras hablo, esto se acabó, Chouchou.

—¡¿Está terminándome?! —Se levantó de su lugar sorprendida.

Sasuke dio media vuelta con su portafolio y saco en mano.

—No, estoy dándote un ultimátum, no puedo seguir cubriéndote la espalda, ya hay rumores sobre…

—Mitsuki se lo dijo, ¿Verdad?.

La chica volvió a dejarse caer sobre su asiento, se froto la cara y suspiró. Derrotado, Sasuke dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se inclinó sobre la mesita del pupitre, la tomó de la mejilla y apoyó su frente con la de ella.

—Realmente no disfruto nada regañarte, pero tampoco puedo seguir ignorando lo que haces…

—Lo siento…

—Además te duermes en mis clases.

—Es que son aburridas.

—Lo sé, pero prométeme que al menos lo intentarás…o no tendré piedad contigo.

—¿Lo dice en doble sentido o se refiere a las calificaciones?

—Es una platica seria.

—Esta bien, lo siento.

La besó suavemente en los labios, saboreando cada segmento de piel que los conformaban, eran salados y suaves, la cercanía le permitía percibir aquel aroma a lavanda que a menudo le acompañaba, si no es que era a jazmin, a hierbas, o a ese perfume floral que él mismo le había obsequiado. En silencio, compartieron besos, caricias, mordidas y miradas cortas. Terminaron el beso por aquella sensación inquietante de que hubiese alguien restante en la escuela. Sasuke tomó sus cosas del escritorio y se apresuró a la salida mientras Chouchou apenas había tomado su mochila.

Se detuvo sin mirarla justo al tomar la manija de la puerta.

—Por cierto, me refería a ambas cosas—Y luego salió.

Se acomodó la corbata justo al cerrarse la puerta tras de sí.

Una sonrisa quedó grabada en sus labios como una inscripción o epígrafe de que el hombre que tanto añoraba había estado ahí.

* * *

 **Primero que nada me gustaría mencionar que "Dont stand so close to me" es el titulo de una canción de la banda "The police" que me inspiró a hacer este fic.**

 **La idea vino de una discusión loca con mi amiga Bionica xDD recien había visto unas imagenes de Himawari con Gaara y como muchos los shippeaban, y le decía que me parecía extraño, y que pronto iban a comenzar a aparecer toda clase de parejas crack, e hicimos mención de muchas hasta que se me ocurrió "SasuChou" ._.  
Si bien ninguno de los dos tuvo mucha interacción en el gaiden, me pareció un reto emparejarlos en alguna clase de situación posible. Este fic estuvo en planes desde hace un buen tiempo, desde el año pasado, pero fue la misma canción que menciono al inicio la que me dio la idea de como hacerlo (o siquiera empezarlo).**

 **Así que espero haber logrado lo que me propuse, ¿habrá un siguiente capitulo?, si, ¿cuando?, no lo se, ni siquiera sé si les agrade la idea de verlos a ellos dos juntos pero ya que todos estamos inventando parejas crack, ¿porque no? xD**

 **porcierto, la idea era hacer un fic de un solo capitulo pero creo que me extendí demasiado sin siquiera pensar en un posible final para la historia._.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE (porfavor, diganme si los personajes les parecen OC o IC:ccc)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, esperó respuesta alguna de parte de su estudiante sentado en el comedor frente a él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó exasperado, sin abandonar su calmado tono de voz.

—Lo siento, no lo entiendo, sensei, es…demasiado difícil.

—¿Qué es difícil Boruto?, el año pasado resolviste problemas más difíciles en exámenes que aprobaste con honores, ¿Qué parte de esto te parece difícil?

El rubio tragó saliva y se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno, todo, todo es confuso, en especial la parte del despeje, no logro entender nada—le sonrió con un falso gesto de vergüenza

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, tomó el vaso de vidrio vacío que estaba frente a él y se puso de pie en dirección al refrigerador para servirse agua fría del dispensador de la puerta.

—Perfecto, ahora tengo algo nuevo que decirle a tu padre: tu hijo se golpeó la cabeza y ahora sufre retraso mental, felicidades, es un idiota—comenzó a beberse el agua de un solo trago.

—Dígaselo, para lo que a mi papá le importa…

El profesor lo fulminó con la mirada antes de dejar el vaso en el fregadero.

—Hmp, iré por otro libro. No te muevas.

Boruto lo observó atento mientras salía de la cocina y se perdía en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la casa de la familia Uchiha.

Con cara de fingida inocencia se puso de pie y salió por donde su profesor se había ido hacía un momento. Miró a ambos extremos del pasillo, vislumbrando al fondo la tenue luz azul de un televisor encendido en la última habitación. Caminó hacia allá dando un leve vistazo a los retratos de las paredes.

Encontró a Sarada, con un rostro inexpresivo similar al de su padre, sentada en el sillón haciendo zapping con el control remoto, cambiando de canal cada 2 segundos.

El rubio se sonrojo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, atravesó la entrada a la sala y tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

Con un short de conejitos y un tazón de palomitas en las manos, la pelinegra lo ignoró, simplemente dejó de cambiar de canal cuando llegó a un programa de videos bobos y tiró el control remoto a un lado.

—Ese programa es bueno. Me gusta.

—Ya lo sé, por eso le dejé ahí—La pelinegra lo miró y luego palmeo levemente el sillón indicándole que se sentara. El Uzumaki obedeció y se dejó caer a un lado suyo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas volver loco a mi papá?

—No sé de qué hablas.

Sarada ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo y arqueo las cejas.

—Si tanto quieres que tu papá te haga caso entonces habla con él, si sigues así mi papá va a arrancarte la cabeza.

—Claramente no te das cuenta de que tu papá y yo tenemos un lazo que nos une, ya sabes, de chico genial a chico genial…AUCH!— Sarada le dio un codazo.

—El único lazo que los une es el que va a usar para ahorcarte si sigues jugando a ser un inútil, todos sabemos que eres listo.

—No estoy fingiendo nada, estoy harto.

—Como quieras, pero así nunca voy a poder decirle a mi papá de lo nuestro—se llevó un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

Torciendo el gesto, el chico recargo la cabeza en una de sus manos.

—¿Por qué tenemos que decirle? ¿Por qué no solo hacemos lo que nos dé en gana y ya?

—Porque a mí no me gusta, ¿puedes entender eso?

—Como sea.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, con el ceño fruncido y con el ambiente tenso, exasperados el uno con el otro, pero con cariño a final de cuentas.

Vieron la tele en silencio unos minutos antes de que Sasuke apareciera en la entrada, como una sombra macabra y terrible que irradiaba un aura que los hizo soltarse de inmediato. Boruto se tensó, Sarada arqueo las cejas, frívola.

—Te dije que no te movieras.

—Me aburrí.

—No vienes a divertirte, a la cocina.

Boruto desapareció por el umbral, y Sasuke le dedicó un último vistazo a su hija antes de seguirle, ella lo ignoró y la luz de la televisión iluminó sus anteojos, escondiendo su verdadera expresión o cualquier atisbo de sentimientos. Algo se traían, y él lo sabía.

. . .

Antes de Chouchou, la vida de Sasuke se basaba en constantes saltos de un día aburrido a otro día aburrido. No había nada nuevo. De lunes a viernes iba al trabajo, lidiaba con adolescentes y malas calificaciones y luego regresaba a casa, donde Sakura siempre tenía un nuevo chisme bobo que a él no le interesaba y Sarada siempre estaba al télefono o encerrada en su cuarto.

Sin darse cuenta, su vida había cambiado aquel cierto día.

Condujo durante 40 minutos para llegar al restaurante más lejano de la ciudad porque sentía que hacía algo malo. Se sentía juzgado cada vez que un coche se le emparejaba o algún peatón se cruzaba en su camino. Y no era para menos, un hombre de 30 y tantos con una chiquilla de 15, que claramente no era pariente suya, en el asiento del copiloto le parecía algo sospechoso, incluso aunque nada malo pasara.

Con los nervios de punta, se dedicó a conducir en silencio con la voz de Chouchou haciendo el coro de las canciones que salían en la radio.

Estacionó el auto frente a una de esas cafeterías clásicas que solían encontrarse a lado del camino, antiguas, pero bien conservadas gracias a los frecuentes viajeros que transitaban aquella carretera. Ambos se adentraron en el local y tomaron asiento en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana.

Una camarera con el nombre "Lois" bordado en su uniforme se les acercó con una libreta.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? O ¿quisieran que les trajera el menú?

Chouchou sonrió de oreja a oreja

—Yo ya sé lo que quiero: una hamburguesa con papas fritas, una malteada y una rebanada de pie de queso…tiene pie de queso, ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió mientras escribía todo en su libreta.

—¿Usted que va a querer, sensei?

—Solo un café, porfavor.

La camarera asintió y se retiró. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando la mujer ya estaba de vuelta con una taza vacía y una jarra de café. Puso la taza frente al pelinegro y le sirvió el café con rapidez y sin derramar una sola gota.

La morena lo observó con atención mientras tomaba el primer trago sin siquiera añadir azúcar o leche.

—¿Por qué los adultos hacen eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ordenar comidas aburridas…o incluso a veces ni siquiera comer nada. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

El Uchiha parpadeó perplejo ante la pregunta de la muchacha. Bajó la mirada y observó su café. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se le antojaba, y ni siquiera le sabía mal o bien. Simplemente era café, y lo había ordenado por puro nerviosismo.

—Mi papá solía llevarme a comer a lugares así, comprábamos ordenes grandes de papas fritas y luego competíamos para ver quien acababa primero. Era divertido…pero luego empezó a comer así, como un adulto.

Hizo una pausa, se relamió los labios y luego se acercó, recargándose sobre la mesa, como si estuviera a punto de contarle un secreto.

—Empezó a pedir ensaladas cada que íbamos a un restaurante, creo que mi mamá lo puso a dieta, pero ellos siguen negándolo, pienso que ella lo tiene bajo amenazas o algo asi…pero luego observo adultos como usted, y me doy cuenta de que ustedes siempre piden comidas de ese tipo, ¿Por qué sucede, sensei?

Él no tenía respuesta.

Pensándolo bien, hacía un tiempo, Sakura había empezado a cocinar diferente. Las comidas fritas se habían vuelto cada vez menos frecuentes, y veía las porciones de verduras cada vez más grandes en su plato.

—¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas y mejor hablamos de lo que vinimos a hablar? Sobre Sarada.

La camarera se acercó con la orden de Chouchou y puso todo sobre la mesa.

El aroma de la carne de hamburguesa, las papas fritas y el dulzor de la malteada se colaron a las fosas nasales de Sasuke, haciendo corto circuito en su cerebro. No pudo evitar tragar saliva, así que volteo la mirada hacía la ventana, pretendiendo que nada le importaba.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?, yo le hablo de Sarada y le doy geniales consejos para mejorar su relación con ella, y a cambio usted come conmigo.

En respuesta, el pelinegro arqueó las cejas.

—Tengo mi café.

—El café no es un alimento, es una bebida…una muy desagradable—acto seguido, colocó una segunda pajilla en la malteada, después la acercó en dirección al hombre, en señal de invitación.

Sasuke la miró dudoso. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que probara algo así de dulce. Ni siquiera acostumbraba probar el pastel de cumpleaños de Sarada.

—No acostumbro compartir mi comida con nadie, siéntase afortunado y pruébelo.

Sasuke lo hizo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió despierto. Ya fuera por el sabor o por la inmensa cantidad de azúcar que contenía, el apetito pareció volverle, y al poco rato estaba compartiendo las papas fritas con la niña.

Se dedicó a escucharla durante unas dos horas, mirándola y de vez en cuando probando bocado de la rebanada de pie. El café se enfrió, las papas fritas se acabaron y en la copa de malteada solo quedaba el par de pajillas abandonadas. La cuenta estaba pagada y los dos abandonaron el lugar. Dejó a Chouchou en una esquina cerca de su casa, y luego se encamino a la suya.

. . .

Las cosas cambiaron, los consejos de la morena se basaban en cosas sencillas que el Uchiha podía tolerar, e incluso, llegar a asimilar bastante bien.

Lo primero que hizo fue llevar a Sarada al centro comercial, le compró un vestido y él mismo se compró una corbata que su propia hija eligió para él. La llevo a comer un helado, y después a la tienda de Cd´s. Comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella, haciendo cosas simples como sentarse a ver la televisión o leer un libro en la misma sala donde ella estaba.

Sarada comenzó a sonreír más a su padre. Su relación con Sakura también mejoró. Los momentos tensos en casa disminuyeron, y por un instante, solo por un efímero minuto, pensó que jamás volvería a haber otra preocupación en su vida.

Un día, su teléfono sonó.

Extrañado, miró a la pantalla encontrándose con un número desconocido.

—hola...?

—Estoy segura de que usted está tan aburrido como yo.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Colgó.

El teléfono volvió a sonar pero él lo ignoró, y se dedicó a estar sentado en el sofá mirando al vacío como había hecho durante los últimos 45 minutos.

Pronto se cansó y volvió a contestar.

—Sarada no está en casa. —dijo él de manera tajante.

—Ya lo sé, me dijo que saldría con su mamá ayer. Estaba buscando hablar con usted.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

—Mis papás salieron a una cena o algo así, estoy sola… ¿le gustaría hablar conmigo?

Sasuke suspiró y torció los ojos. Volvió a colgar y arrojó su teléfono al otro extremo del sofá.

En su casa, recostada en su cama, la jovencita miró la pantalla al escuchar el tono que indicaba que le habían colgado. Hizo un puchero e infló las mejillas como una niña.

Dejó caer el celular a un lado y recogió la bolsa de papas que había dejado en el suelo hacía un momento. Se llevó algunas a la boca mirando el techo. La casa estaba sola y los pasillos a oscuras, lo que había dicho era cierto, sus padres no estaban, y ella solo quería alguien con quien hablar. Sarada, Mitsuki, Boruto, Inojin…todos sus amigos estaban ocupados pasando tiempo con sus padres y ella no quería interrumpir.

Pasaron quince silenciosos minutos antes de que su celular timbrara. Ella contestó.

—¿Sensei?

—20 minutos. No más.

El rostro se le iluminó.

—¿Qué le parece si hacemos una videollamada? Puedo mostrarle mi casa.

—No, yo…—una notificación de videollamada apareció en su pantalla. Con un suspiro la aceptó.

Nunca supo si había sido pura curiosidad o si en realidad eran ganas de hablar con alguien lo que le llevó a aceptar conversar con ella esa tarde.

Durante semanas, se escudó con la excusa de que no había nada bueno en la televisión y no se sentía con ánimos de salir a caminar o leer. Se mintió a si mismo cada mañana mientras se miraba al espejo al lavarse los dientes, se dijo que no se sentía solo y negó que la presencia de la chica era tan ruidosa y brillante que le parecía reconfortante.

Negó esa sensación cálida que solo había encontrado una vez en su vida cerca de una sola cierta persona: Naruto.

Durante veinte minutos, Chouchou paseó de aquí a allá con el celular en la mano, mostrando cada cosa que había en su casa, comenzando por su habitación y terminando en el ático. Sasuke se mantuvo callado casi todo el tiempo, pronunciando de vez en cuando uno que otro monosílabo.

—Este es el vestido de bodas de mi mamá. Dice que cuando me case podré usarlo, pero a decir verdad lo dudo, no creo poder llegar a su talla.

Chouchou acercó el télefono a un maniquí que portaba un largo y sencillo vestido blanco. El Uchiha lo observó inexpresivo desde su casa, sentado aún en el mismo sofá.

—Para ser honesta, me gusta demasiado la comida y me parecería un desperdicio ponerme a dieta. Y creo que ya soy bastante fabulosa, así como estoy.

Sasuke esbozó una corta sonrisa que pasó desapercibida.

—Como sea, ya pasaron 20 minutos, imagino que se tiene que ir, ¿verdad?

—Fue lo que acordamos.

—Gracias por hablar conmigo, sensei. Cuide mucho a Sarada—Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Chouchou…

—¿si?

—El vestido te luciría bien. — Y colgó.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

—No entiendo porque tanta insistencia en el asunto de decirle a tus padres.

—Ay, Sasuke, ¡porfavor! No me digas que quieres seguir escondiéndote para el resto de nuestras vidas.

—No es que quiera seguir escondiéndome, Naruto, es que no quiero que "esto" se convierta en un asunto público.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa desilusionar a todas tus fans?

Con una mirada furiosa, Sasuke se giró para encarar al rubio, quien estaba recargado en el capó del coche de Sasuke. Un viejo Nissan rojo que el joven Uchiha había comprado con los ahorros de un trabajo de verano, tenía la pintura gastada y la defensa caída, pero en ese instante era el vehículo de escape de los dos jóvenes enamorados, aquel coche les permitía salir de la vida oculta que llevaban.

Habían parqueado al lado de un camino que se encontraba en una colina, les permitía una buena vista de la ciudad, además estaba oscuro y eran las tres de la mañana, nadie se acercaba a esas horas por ahí gracias a que Naruto había esparcido el rumor de una manada de coyotes come hombres.

—Ya te dije explícitamente que no me interesa ninguna de esas chicas.

—Sigues diciendo eso, pero yo no soy estúpido, sé que no las rechazas por completo y jamás le has dicho a ninguna que ya estás comprometido con alguien más. — El rubio le sonrió burlón y Sasuke arqueó una ceja, molesto.

—¿Y porque habría de hacerlo si eso no es cierto?

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Había tocado una fibra sensible y Sasuke iba a arrepentirse de ello por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, Naruto guardó la calma, después de todo, no era la primera vez que tenían esa discusión.

—¿Por qué no paras de ser un idiota? ¿Qué es lo que quieres para el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿quieres que vivamos ocultos por siempre sin que nadie pueda saber que tú y yo somos…?

—¿Somos qué? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ponerle nombre a todo? ¿Por qué tienes que ponerle nombre a esto? ¡¿Eh?!

—Oye, no te alteres— "el alterado debería ser yo" pensó.

—Es que no entiendo porque siempre tenemos la misma discusión. Siempre quieres decirle a tus padres, siempre quieres decirle a Sakura, siempre quieres decirle a Kiba, a Ino, a Chouji, a Shikamaru. ¡Quieres que todos se enteren de MIS cosas privadas!

Una nube ocultó la luna que los iluminaba, justo en el momento en que el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció.

—¿TUS cosas privadas? ...Vamos a dejar algo claro, soy YO al que se la metes, soy YO el que te avisa que mis padres salieron y que tengo la casa sola, soy YO el que aguanta tus idioteces y soy YO el que jamás te ha dado la espalda cada vez que te metes en problemas, y ¡¿te atreves a decir que son TUS asuntos?!

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que hagamos público lo que tenemos, nos casemos en Las Vegas, adoptemos un niño africano, vivamos en una casa perfecta usando suéteres de rombos y pantalones caquis y formemos parte de un grupo de teatro gay?

La tensión se rompió y Naruto estalló en risas. Se inclinó abrazando su estómago con sus brazos soltando carcajadas y Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Con el chiste, tal vez ahora Naruto olvidaría la discusión, le diría que todo estaría bien, comenzarían a besarse y terminarían haciéndolo en el asiento trasero de su coche, luego volverían a casa haciendo como que estuvieron de juerga varonil sin nada de sexo gay y se iría a dormir en paz.

—¿Qué clase de estereotipos tienes en mente, idiota? Sabes que puedes recibir una paliza por eso, ¿verdad? —Le dijo entre risas el rubio.

El pelinegro dio media vuelta para mirar hacía la caída de la colina, donde se podían apreciar las luces de la ciudad, brillantes, prometedoras, luciendo como si nunca fuesen a apagarse. Justo como su juventud y lo suyo con Naruto. Relajado, éste último se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello, metiendo su mano por el cuello de su camisa, acariciando su pecho. En efecto, la noche iba en la dirección que Sasuke quería. Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello, luego fue mas arriba hacía su mandíbula y después a su oreja.

—De todas formas…—comenzó el rubio.

Sasuke sabía que retomaría el tema, así que se volvió y comenzó a besarlo introduciendo su lengua para detenerle de hablar. Lo cogió por la nuca y comenzó a hacerlo retroceder hasta el capó del auto, deslizó sus dedos escurridizos bajo la camiseta el ojiazul, acariciando su abdomen. Naruto comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

—¿Quieres…?—preguntó Sasuke entre besos.

—Aja…—Naruto le quitó la camisa y fue hacia la parte trasera del coche. Con rapidez se introdujeron en el asiento trasero.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sasuke terminara de entrar por completo en él, y comenzara a embestirlo efusivamente. Entre gemidos, aquello que el Uchiha se había esforzado tanto en evitar, sucedió.

—…Ah…no es como que…ah…quisieras...ugh…casarte con una mujer y…seguir…haciendo esto a escondidas…AH! ¿Cierto?...AH, AH…¿Sasuke?

Uchiha comenzó a envestirlo con más fuerza, sintiendo el clímax a punto de venirse, seguro de que el orgasmo ahogaría aquello y evitaría el comienzo de una nueva discusión.

Y sucedió. Ambos llegaron al clímax, dejando vapor en las ventanas y jadeos en el aire como prueba del incendio que acababa de suceder entre los dos.

Ambos se sentaron en el asiento trasero, aun jadeando, comenzaron a arreglarse la ropa y el cabello, se abrocharon el pantalón y después solo se sentaron ahí, sin nada que decir. Sasuke notó una marca roja en la frente de Naruto.

—¿Qué…que te pasó ahí?

—Ah, ¿esto?, siempre que lo hacemos me golpeo con la vestidura de la puerta, eres un tacaño de mierda, al menos podrías llevarme a un hotel.

—No sería ni la mitad de excitante de lo que es hacerlo aquí.

Ambos se sonrieron, Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente donde estaba enrojecido, acarició su nariz con la suya y se dieron un tierno y corto beso.

—Sasuke, ¿quieres que seamos infelices? —

Ahí iban de nuevo. Desde fuera del coche, solo se escucharon ecos de sus voces comprometidas en una ardua discusión, como cuando se te mete agua a los oídos y no puedes escuchar nada con precisión. El vapor en las ventanas impedía ver lo que estaba sucediendo con exactitud, pero podía verse a los dos haciendo ademanes efusivos.

La puerta del asiento trasero se abrió de golpe, como una explosión, y Naruto salió acelerado, con la mirada enfurecida y los ojos rojizos a punto de llorar. Sasuke lo siguió, apresurándose a ponerse la camisa de nuevo.

—Naruto, por favor…dame un segundo y escúchame — El rubio comenzó a alejarse caminando por la orilla de la autopista— Oye, ¡Naruto! — Fue tras de él, pero entonces Naruto echó a correr.

—¡Mierda! —Sacó las llaves del auto, y con desesperación, lo encendió y fue tras él.

Tardó 5 minutos en alcanzarlo, el idiota corría rápido. Se emparejó con él y bajó la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto.

—Naruto, ¡sube al auto!

—Lárgate.

—No estoy bromeando, sube, ¡maldita sea!

—Yo tampoco estoy bromeando, desaparece, idiota.

Sasuke tomó aire, estacionó el coche a la orilla y bajó del vehículo con rapidez, alcanzó al rubio y lo jaló del brazo.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas?

—Pues a mi casa, ¡¿a dónde más?!

—Sube al coche, yo te llevo.

—No quiero tener nada más que ver contigo, se terminó, ya no quiero ver tu estúpida cara, ¡eres un egoísta! ¡Me voy caminando! —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Un jaloneo en su brazo fue suficiente para que la ira hiciera de las suyas, Naruto le tiró un puñetazo directo a la cara y Sasuke se lo devolvió. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban tirados entre los matorrales intercambiando golpes, mordidas y patadas uno con otro. Solo se detuvieron cuando una linterna los iluminó y fueron hallados cubiertos de pasto, tierra y moretones por un oficial de policía. Fueron a dar a la cárcel, las latas de cerveza en el asiento delantero fueron suficiente para que nadie descubriera su pelea pasional, era una clásica "pelea de borrachos".

Sentados, tras las rejas, tomaron distancia uno de otro dejando un gran espacio entre los dos en la banca de la celda.

—Bueno…nunca habíamos llegado a la cárcel. Esto es nuevo…

—Se terminó —anunció Naruto tajante, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo nuestro, se acabó, ya no existe, adiós.

—No sé de qué hablas, tu y yo no somos…

—¡SE TERMINÓ!

—…Bien…

Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada de nuevo, cada quien desde su lugar en la banca se dedicó a guardar silencio. Aquella fue una larga noche.

. . .

Ahora, años después, se encontraban de vuelta en una situación extrañamente familiar. Cada uno se encontraba en un extremo del sofá de la sala de la casa de la familia Uchiha, con el televisor apagado y en total silencio. La única diferencia era que esta vez no era una cárcel, sino una incómoda cena con la familia Uzumaki. Sin embargo, el ambiente no estaba cargado de tensión como había sido en aquella noche. Todo lo contrario, ambos estaban calmados, tranquilos, habían aprendido a estar el uno con el otro sin pelear ni besarse y tampoco tener sexo.

Eran adultos, habían crecido, se habían casado, habían superado la situación y habían continuado su vida siendo muy buenos amigos.

—¿Por qué no vemos televisión en lo que Sakura chan y Hinata acaban en la cocina? —preguntó el rubio, calmado. "De todas formas, nunca fuimos nada, ¿verdad, Sasuke?"

El pelinegro encendió el televisor dando un suspiro.

—claro… ¿Por qué no? — "Si lo éramos, lo siento".

—Odio ese programa.

—Yo también, es estúpido.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Vieron la tele en silencio durante media hora antes de que Sarada apareciera en la entrada de la sala.

—Papá, Naruto sensei…la cena está lista.

Las dos familias se sentaron a la mesa, bendijeron los alimentos y comenzaron a comer. Sakura y Hinata intercambiaban tips de cocina y uno que otro chisme, mientras Boruto y Sarada lo único que intercambiaban eran miradas. Sasuke cenaba en silencio, y Naruto hacía reir a Himawari.

—¿Y? ¿qué tal le va a Himawari en la escuela? —Preguntó Sakura mirando primero a Hinata y luego a la pequeña.

—Muy bien, su profesor dijo que era tan lista que tendría que adelantarla un grado.

—El sensei dijo que soy una niña muy talentosa—Agregó Himawari con una sonrisa orgullosa

—Sin duda eso lo sacó de ti, Hinata, porque Naruto siempre ha sido de todo, menos listo o talentoso—Las dos mujeres se giraron a ver a Sasuke, sorprendidas del primer comentario que hacía en toda la cena.

El rubio mayor le sacó la lengua y una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha. El aire se sentía ligero, como que todo marchaba bien. Era una luz verde. Sarada le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Boruto, indicándole que "era el momento adecuado", el chico apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza sin hacerlo muy notorio. Por su parte, la pelinegra asintió frunciendo el ceño, decidida.

—Quisiera hacer un anuncio—exclamó Sarada demasiado fuerte, el nerviosismo no le permitió modular su voz.

Boruto tomó aire rendido y las dos familias pararon de comer para mirar a la jovencita que cargaba con los mismos intensos ojos de su padre. Incluso Sasuke se había quedado inmóvil, sintiendo que algo malo se venía.

—Boruto y yo estamos…

—¡Formando una banda! —Interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa boba.

—¿Q-que? ¡N-no! Yo hablaba de…

—Eso es fabuloso, ¿qué tipo de música van a tocar? —Preguntó Sakura animada. Boruto comenzó a hablar de algunas boberías que tenían que ver con una banda y todo lo demás, pero Sasuke Uchiha podía ver la frustración a través de los lentes de su hija.

—Pero eso no es lo que yo quería decir, yo…

—Sarada chan, ¿tú vas a ser la vocalista? —Le preguntó Hinata a la jovencita.

—Inojin va a ser el vocalista, Sarada va a tocar la guitarra—Anunció Boruto

—Increible, ¿tú le enseñaste, Sasuke? —Preguntó Naruto al pelinegro, quien solo negó con la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido, algo extraño estaba pasando.

—Aprendí yo sola, gracias, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir… ¡ESCUCHENME! —Se puso de pie y gritó aquello último.

Todos guardaron silencio, Himawari se puso a jugar con el puré de papa haciendo figuritas con las verduras, ajena a lo que ocurría.

—Boruto y yo estamos saliendo. Somos novios. Eso es todo.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas sin saber que decir.

—¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo? ¿No podías esperar un poco más? —Estalló el joven rubio poniéndose de pie también.

—¿Un poco más para qué? ¡¿Para qué crezcamos, vayamos a la universidad, nos casemos con personas diferentes y nunca le digamos a nadie que estamos saliendo?! —Sasuke apretó el tenedor en sus manos y Narto lo notó, preocupado.

—¡Siempre lo exageras todo!

—¡Tú eres el que siempre lo exagera, vas por ahí haciéndote el tonto solo para que tu papá te ponga atención!, a este paso vamos a estar viejos y muertos y enterrados y tu aun vas a salir con "aun no estoy listo para decirle a mis padres que eres mi novia"

—¡No digas eso! —Dio un golpe a la mesa haciendo que todos los platos temblaran. Hinata alejó a Himawari del lado de su hermano, preocupada.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿"novia"? ¿Adivina qué? ¡Soy tu novia! ¡Tú problema es que eres un inmaduro que le tiene miedo al compromiso y solo tienes 15 años por el amor de Dios!

El chico soltó un gruñido exasperado y se revolvió el cabello.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en ponerle nombre a todo? ¿Por qué tienes que ponerle nombre a esto? ¡¿Eh?!

Eso fue todo. En un instante Sasuke se había puesto de pie y había tomado a Boruto del cuello de la camisa, lo sacudió violentamente un par de veces y lo miro directamente a los ojos. El chiquillo había despertado a la bestia iracunda que yacía durmiente en su interior. Por un segundo, el rubio sintió que le sacaba las entrañas por la nariz con la pura mirada.

Boruto era un idiota, justo como lo había sido él.

—Sasuke…—Sintió una mano en el hombro que lo apretó suavemente. Era Naruto, lo observaba con dolor y pesar, y con una mueca lo disuadió de lastimar a su polluelo. Paseo la mirada a su alrededor, y vio a las cuatro mujeres asustadas.

Soltó al chico y este se dejó caer en la silla, aún aterrado, por su parte, el Uchiha se dejó caer en su asiento sin que Naruto le quitara la mano del hombro.

Sarada se fue corriendo a su cuarto y Himawari se soltó a llorar.

No hubo mucho más que decir, Sakura y Hinata recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos, la niña menor se quedó dormida en el sofá donde Sasuke se dedicó a ver televisión en silencio y disgustado, mientras tanto Naruto se llevó a su hijo afuera donde tuvieron una larga charla que no acabó hasta que fue tiempo de que las visitas se fueran.

Antes de irse, Naruto entró a la sala para tomar a Himawari en brazos, posó sus ojos sobre Sasuke y este último le devolvió el gesto. Sabía de sobra que iban a tener que hablar de aquello luego, iba a ser como desempolvar un polvoso libro para releerlo y discutir sobre él. Iba a ser odioso y triste, y doloroso. Le parecía un chiste que ahora sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo que ellos habían pasado.

La familia Uzumaki se fue a casa y el silencio reinó de nuevo en el hogar Uchiha.

Toc Toc.

Nadie respondió. Sakura le hizo una seña urgente con la mano desde su habitación para que lo volviera a intentar. Toc toc.

"No quiero hablar con nadie!" fue lo que respondió la niña dentro de su cuarto. El Uchiha se dio media vuelta acatando sus palabras, pero entonces Sakura volvió a hacerle la seña, indicándole que tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

Solo abrió la puerta y entró.

—¡Dije que no quería hablar con nadie!

—Pues vas a hablar conmigo

La pequeña mujercita enmudeció. Su padre no solía imponérsele de esa forma.

El padre de la niña se sentó al borde del colchón, Sarada yacía acostada en su cama abrazando una almohada. Tenía los ojos llorosos y rojizos, parecían a punto de hincharse.

—Siento mucho lo que paso. Hmp. Boruto es un idiota y no me agrada mucho, pero también entiendo que no puedo forzarte a romper o salir con alguien. Para ser honesto, sé que nadie en el mundo me va a parecer suficiente para ti. Sé que vas a tomar una buena decisión sobre qué hacer con este problema.

Dicho esto, se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta en silencio.

—Papá, espera.

Frenó en seco.

—…Sé que mamá y tú no nacieron casados…Alguna vez… ¿te sucedió lo mismo que a mí?

Cerró los ojos con dolor. Recordando a Naruto huyendo a pie de él por la autopista, su enojo, los golpes que le dio durante la pelea entre los matorrales hasta que terminó dándose cuenta de que el que estaba haciéndole daño era él, y entonces se dejó golpear, porque lo merecía y porque era un cobarde egoísta. El gesto de decepción de Naruto al momento de abandonar la celda y separar sus caminos por siempre.

—Si, si me sucedió.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

Se relamió los labios antes de comenzar a hablar, sin mirar a su hija.

—Sarada, la parte importante es que tuviste el valor de enfrentarlo y de obligarlo a él a enfrentar las cosas, eso habla muy bien de ti, eres valiente y lista. La parte difícil ya acabó. Ahora es el turno de él de actuar como corresponde. Si él no regresa a pedirte perdón entonces sigue adelante.

No hubo respuesta vocal, pero si un abrazo fuerte que su hija le dio por la espalda.

. . .

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke empezara a relajarse cada vez más cuando estaba con Chouchou. Bajando la guardia.

Empezó a comer con ella y a dejar el café. Los verdaderos cambios empezaron a suceder cuando el Uchiha comenzó a quitarse el saco cada que iban a comer, después se aflojó la corbata y al final se recogía las mangas de la camisa. Cada semana durante un lapso de 3 meses se daban una escapada a aquella cafetería lejos de la ciudad. Tenían conversaciones largas y tendidas que variaban de tema, ya fuese el hablar de Sarada y de cómo Sasuke podía ser un mejor padre, hasta la comida basura que servían en la cafetería de la escuela. Chouchou era la que más hablaba, eso ponía cómodo a Sasuke.

—Supe lo que pasó

Confundido, el hombre arqueó las cejas mientras echaba un vistazo al menú.

—Lo de Sarada y Boruto, en la cena en su casa. Sarada me contó.

—No tengo nada que decirte al respecto.

—Usted se portó muy bien con ella, le dijo las cosas adecuadas, muchas gracias. —Puso su mano sobre la de él con suavidad y lo miró a los ojos. En un segundo fue consumido por aquellos grandes orbes color ámbar y el gesto amable que acababa de hacer. Tragó saliva disimuladamente e hizo como que no había tenido efecto alguno en él.

—Sí, bueno, eso solo probó que ese mocoso es un tarado — "como yo" pensó.

—De todas formas, Sarada no le ha dirigido la palabra a Boruto, me alegra, no me gusta que de por sentada a mi amiga. Pero yo creo que ella estará bien.

—Sí, yo lo sé.

* * *

 **Olvidé por completo escribir notas de autor en el capitulo pasado. xD**

 **Empecé este fic hace como dos años y me da verguenza admitir que hasta ahora vengo continuándolo, la verdad es que a veces me da flojera y la mayor parte del tiempo me atrapa la vida de adulto (si, soy un adulto que escribe fanfics, ¿que puedo decir?)**

 **Espero les guste, la verdad a mi me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo ahora, incluso si tarde 2 años .-. pero ya tratare de actualizar mas seguido, aunque sea de poco en poco. Ni siquiera tenía claro en que dirección debería ir esto pero creo que ya lo veo un poco mas formal.**

 **En fin, la primera parte de este capitulo (la parte del yaoi xD) la subí como un one shot también porque me pareció lo suficientemente buena como para ser un one shot, agradecería que dejaran un like y comentario ahi.**

 **3 gracias por los comments . Y sobretodo gracias a Bionica que siempre me lee aunque me tarde un milenio 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

—Estás callada.

—¿Eh?

La muchacha levantó la vista con una expresión ausente solo para darse cuenta de que el hombre frente a ella la examinaba con un rostro carente de emoción alguna. No se había dado cuenta, pero había pasado veinte minutos en silencio mirando al vacío. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que la camarera había traído toda la comida ordenada y que esperaba, ahora fría, delante de ella a ser devorada.

Por su parte, el profesor ya había acabado con la mitad de su hamburguesa y la orden de papas completa.

—Lo siento, me distraje pensando en algo. —puso una sonrisa boba tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Eso es inusual…que pienses algo.

Una mueca divertida se formó en los labios de la morena.

—¿Acaso acaba de hacerme una broma?, porque es una mala broma.

Sasuke dedicó una suave sonrisa a modo de respuesta y a Chouchou aquello le pareció un sueño. Compartir la tarde entre bromas, conversaciones y comida con el profesor más serio y atractivo de la escuela era una fantasía común entre las jovencitas de su edad, y solo ella lo vivía en realidad.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se había agotado, y su labor como consejera en la relación padre-hija de su amiga había terminado.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos. —El hombre estaba dándole un sorbo a la soda cuando le soltó aquella frase, por poco y se ahoga, pero lo disimuló aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Eso crees?

—Pienso que ahora que su relación con Sarada ha mejorado ya no me necesita, y sería un abuso de mi parte fingir que no es así y seguir aceptando comida gratis cada jueves.

Quiso decirle que no era un abuso, que para él era un escape agradable de su vida, que hacía mucho no se sentía de aquella forma, libre y relajado…pero no lo hizo, porque no era correcto.

Terminaron de comer y charlaron agradablemente como siempre. Pagaron la cuenta, subieron al auto y regresaron a la ciudad. No hubo mucho que decir en el camino. Eran maestro y alumna. No podían extrañarse ni decirse que se querían, porque sería inapropiado, y porque los dos tenían motivos para no hacerlo.

Mirando por la ventana, Chouchou pensó en Mitsuki, y en que hacía lo correcto.

Pero las cosas no acabaron ahí.

...

—No puede ser, y justo hoy deje mi sobrilla en casa—Refugiada en el pórtico de la escuela, la pelinegra alzó una mano para sentir la lluvia caer sobre la yema de sus dedos.

—Bueno, el clima se pone engañoso en estas épocas, por cierto, ¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu papá? —Preguntó la morena que estaba cruzada de brazos a su lado.

Ambas esperaban a que el aguacero menguara para poder marcharse a casa.

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y me sugirió que era buena idea pasar algo de tiempo con mi mejor amiga—Sarada le sonrió al decir aquello.

—¿Tu papá dijo eso? —Preguntó Chouchou sorprendida.

—Sí, creo que le agradas.

No dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta haciendo como que se acomodaba la falda para ocultar su sonrojo y una sonrisa ensoñada.

—Supongo que tendremos que correr hasta algún café, ahí podemos comer algo mientras esperamos a que esto se pase—sugirió la de ojos negros.

—Me agrada la idea, muero de hambre y me quede sin papitas.

Contentas, pusieron la mochila sobre sus cabezas y avanzaron hacia las escaleras listas para echar a correr bajo la lluvia.

Una sombrilla se abrió tras de ellas y juntas se giraron. Chouchou torció la mirada en cuanto descubrió de quien se trataba.

Boruto desvió la mirada, entre molesto y apenado, recargando el paraguas sobre un hombro y con la mochila en el otro.

La joven de piel oscura se puso delante de su amiga con las manos en la cadera, al tiempo que Sarada se asomaba por encima de su hombro.

—¿Y tú que quieres?

—Contigo nada, necesito hablar con Sarada.

—No.

—¿No qué? —se cruzó de brazos exasperado.

—Sarada no quiere hablar contigo.

—Eso lo dices tú, hazte a un lado y déjame…

Sarada dio un paso adelante, con los ojos serios y una ceja alzada.

—No quiero hablar contigo, lárgate. —

Boruto torció los ojos, se acomodó la mochila en un movimiento y se internó en la lluvia.

"Haz lo que quieras" murmuró con desagrado al pasar a lado de las chicas.

Sarada lo observó alejarse con los puños apretados, mientras su amiga la veía intentando guardarse las ganas de ir tras de él. Chouchou sabía que había algo extraño entre esos dos, la atracción era mutua y definitiva, era como un magnetismo que tiraba de uno y de otro y que jamás cedía. Le parecían una de esas parejas que podían pasarse el día entero peleando y toda la noche haciendo el amor. Era aterrador.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio!

Un grito hizo que el joven rubio se detuviera y se girara de inmediato, solo para ver a Sarada sacarle el dedo de en medio desde el pórtico de la escuela. Bastaron 4 zancadas para que la distancia entre ellos fuera acortada, con una expresión rabiosa, el de ojos azules encaró a la jovencita.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas contigo y tu solo me sacas la vuelta! ¡Estoy harto! —gritó arrojando la sombrilla, aún abierta y mojada, al suelo.

—¡Ni siquiera te has disculpado!

—¡Es por que no me dejas disculparme!

—Alto—Una figura se interpuso entre ellos dos.

Primero miró a Sarada, y luego a Boruto, ambos callaron al instante, puso una mano en el hombro derecho de cada uno y los hizo tomar distancia. Sin perder la seriedad, Chouchou recogió el paraguas y se lo entregó a Boruto, luego tomó la mano de su amiga y la unió a la del muchacho. Ambos se miraron avergonzados, como un par de niños de 9 años que se gustan y se toman de la mano por primera vez a pesar del asco que supone tocar a alguien del género opuesto.

—Lleva a Sarada a tomar un café y discúlpate con ella apropiadamente, luego llévala a casa y cuando todo se calme preséntala a tus padres como se debe. ¡Cielos! Si siguen peleando así van a verse de 40 cuando tengan 30, el enojo no lleva a nada, tontos, solo arruina la piel.

—Bien. —dijo Boruto con fastidio.

—Sarada, escucha lo que tiene que decir, y si lo perdonas invítalo a cenar y dile a tu padre que le haga preguntas incomodas y lo presione mucho, se lo merece por idiota.

Sarada asintió.

—Ahora váyanse, es algo oportuno porque así no tienes que mojarte.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó la pelinegra preocupada.

—Correré a casa o algo, no te preocupes.

—Chouchou, odias correr.

—Ya lo sé.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo y Sarada desapareció bajo la lluvia tomada de la mano del joven rubio.

Ella tendría que caminar bajo la lluvia. Se cubrió con su mochila y comenzó a correr.

...

—Una cortesía del caballero de aquella mesa. —el mesero puso un vaso corto de vidrio frente a él y empezó a servirle algo de whiskey.

Desde el otro lado del bar, un hombre de cabello negro atado en una coleta le sonrió y saludó agitando la mano. Sasuke arqueó las cejas, Itachi nunca cambiaba. Era un policía trabajando en cubierto dentro del crimen organizado y aun así se daba el lujo de enviarle regalitos a pesar de que podían matarlo.

—Solo deme un vaso de agua—agregó con fastidio.

El barman asintió e hizo lo que le dijo. Exasperado, miró su reloj de muñeca, se sentía como un estúpido por pensar que Naruto llegaría temprano a hablar de un tema tan delicado. Era un idiota informal que no llegaba temprano ni a su propio trabajo, ni al recital de sus hijos, ni a su propia vida. Se puso de pie, harto y listo para irse, cuando se giró lo vio de pie tras de él con una sonrisa burlona propia de él.

—Sabía que, si me retrasaba, aunque fuera 5 minutos, ibas a enojarte e irte.

—Imbécil, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, ¿dónde estabas?

—Parado en la entrada, me divierte mucho hacerte enojar y no podía perder esta oportunidad—se encogió de hombros sin perder su expresión zorruna.

Una vena se dibujó en la sien de Sasuke. Naruto nunca cambiaba. Tomó asiento a lado del pelinegro y alzó la mano para llamar la atención del barman.

—Eres un inepto, Naruto.

—Pero me amas.

Sasuke le dio un fuerte codazo a las costillas que le sacó el aire, el rubio simplemente pretendió que nada había pasado. El cantinero se acercó y sin perder la compostura el rubio pidió un vaso de agua también.

—¿No vas a beber?

—Olvídalo, desde lo que pasó hace 5 años ya no bebo contigo.

—¿Tan malo fue? Pensé que lo habías disfrutado, yo lo hice—empezaba a darle un sorbo al agua cuando recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de Naruto.

Se giró para mirarlo bruscamente, disgustado. El rubio le devolvió el mismo gesto de desagrado.

—Vamos a dejarlo claro, nada va a pasar entre tú y yo, tú tienes a Sakura chan y yo a Hinata. Se acabó.

—Nadie sugirió lo contrario —masculló el de ojos negros, entre dientes.

No se miraron, incomodos. Naruto miró alrededor del bar, divisó a Itachi al fondo, quien iba saliendo por una extraña puerta trasera acompañado de un sospechoso grupo de hombres. Por un momento, se alegró de que Sasuke no hubiera acabado igual que él.

—No quiero a tu hijo cerca de mi hija—soltó de pronto el pelinegro. El ojiazul lo miró con calma.

—Ya lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que Boruto esté con Sarada.

—¿Insinúas que hay algo malo con mi hija?

—No, pero sé que Boruto es más parecido a ti que a mí, y no quiero que le haga a Sarada lo que tú me hiciste a mí.

Con una fuerte presión en el pecho, se acabó el vaso de agua de un solo trago y observó el whisky con hielo, cortesía de Itachi, que descansaba en la barra, tentado.

—Nuestra situación era diferente. —agregó con la voz algo apagada.

—Tal vez, pero no cambia el hecho de que uno de los dos fue un cobarde.

No había forma de refutar aquello. Se bebió el whiskey de un solo sorbo a pesar de que le había prometido a Chouchou que lo dejaría. En una de sus tantas conversaciones, en una de aquellas tardes en la cafetería. La extrañó, y se preguntó que estaría haciendo en esos momentos.

—De todas formas, no es como que podamos prohibirles estar juntos, harán lo que quieran y si se los prohibimos van a empeñarse aún más en estar juntos. Así que no hay nada que hacer al respecto. ¿estamos de acuerdo?, ¿Sasuke?...

El hombre lo observó unos cortos segundos, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Estas saliendo con alguien más, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente, molesto, el rubio.

La pregunta golpeó tan fuerte que fue capaz de sacar a Sasuke de su trance.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Tienes esa actitud extraña que tenías cuando salías con Sakura chan pero estabas "pensando en mi" —hizo las comillas con los dedos y una voz ridícula al pronunciar lo último.

Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, tratando de no hacer tanto escándalo. El rubio siempre había sido claro y nunca había tenido miedo de decir las cosas como eran, eso le cabreaba a veces.

—Vinimos a hablar de nuestros hijos, nada más.

—¡entonces si estas saliendo con alguien!

—Basta —susurró.

—¿No vas a negar nada?, si vas a salir con alguien más entonces al menos ten el valor de divorciarte. ¿Es que eres cobarde para todo?

—¡No estoy saliendo con nadie! —No era mentira, pero algo le decía que no era del todo verdad.

La extrañaba, se había vuelto necesaria e importante. Era agradable y su presencia era cálida. Su voz, su cabello, su piel oscura y sus ojos brillantes.

No supo si fue el alcohol o la ansiedad, pero sintió el contenido de su estómago volver por su garganta y de pronto se encontró a si mismo dando arcadas y devolviendo el almuerzo.

Naruto le acarició la espalda.

—Ya, ya, ¿hacía cuanto no bebías, idiota?, solo ha sido un trago, te has vuelto un bebé.

—Púdrete...—Murmuró limpiándose las comisuras de la boca.

El tiempo había pasado, muchas cosas habían cambiado, ya no estaban juntos, pero ellos seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Sasuke bebió un par de tragos más, Naruto le hizo compañía bebiendo únicamente agua, luego cada quien se fue por su lado.

...

Existen momentos que cambian la perspectiva de las cosas. A veces creemos que tenemos algo con alguien y que esa persona lo siente igual, y que lo va a respetar, y resulta todo lo contrario.

Mitsuki era ese "alguien", y Chouchou creía que tenían "algo". Era cierto que había comenzado a sentir algo por su profesor, y por eso mismo, había tomado la decisión de cortar con aquellas tardes divertidas a su lado. Porque no quería que ese "algo" con Mitsuki se perdiera. Mirando a través de un vidrio en una calle lluviosa, Chouchou decidió que había sido una decisión estúpida, y que Mitsuki no valía la pena. También estuvo segura de que el chico estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero que tal vez él no lo sabía.

Que basura.

No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo con niños que ni siquiera estaban enterados de sus propios sentimientos. Ella se merecía algo más, algo mejor.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó, esta vez sin siquiera cubrirse la lluvia con su mochila.

Dentro de aquella tienda de ropa, estaba el joven de pelo plateado con una chica delgada, de tez blanca y abundante cabello sedoso colgada del brazo.

No supo cuánto tiempo caminó, simplemente lo hizo aguantando el frio y los pozos de agua que ahora eran sus zapatos. Finalmente llegó a una parada de autobús donde se sentó a esperar para poder regresar a casa.

Después de un rato, un coche se detuvo frente a ella. El vidrio del copiloto bajó, revelando una conocida figura.

—Sube—le ordenó.

No lo dudó.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Sasuke apagó el aire acondicionado y ella subió, titiritando.

Le dio su saco sin mirarla y ella se lo echó encima como si fuera una manta, se puso el cinturón y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de temblar, recargándose en la ventana.

Condujo un rato en silencio, no porque no quisiera conversar, sino porque sabía que algo malo había ocurrido. Tenía poco de haber empezado a conocerla mejor, pero sabía de ella lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que aquel humor tan oscuro no era común en la jovencita.

Ella se mantuvo acurrucada en el asiento durante todo el trayecto.

Había dejado de llover cuando se detuvo en la misma esquina donde siempre la dejaba cuando pasaban los jueves juntos. Se estacionó, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y estiró la mano al asiento de atrás, buscando algo. Chouchou se sonrojo levemente al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke más cerca de lo que acostumbraba. Finalmente, el profesor encontró lo que buscaba y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. Le entregó una sombrilla de color negro. La morena la tomó dubitativa.

—No vuelvas a salir sin ella.

Bastó que la mirara a los ojos para que ella comenzara a sollozar. Empezó a tallarse el rostro con la muñeca y el dorso de la mano, mientras Sasuke se giró hacia la ventana y se pasó una mano por el cabello, Naruto alguna vez le mencionó que tenía una cara de miedo cuando bebía, seguro la había asustado…

Le ofreció un pañuelo mientras miraba hacía la calle, recargando el brazo sobre la vestidura de la puerta. La chica lo tomó sin pena y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que le recorrían hasta la barbilla. Sin embargo, no dejó de llorar.

La miró de reojo y el corazón se le partió en dos. Durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había aprendido que Chouchou era, probablemente, la niña con la autoestima más alta que había conocido, entendía por qué Sarada le quería tanto y porque siempre parecía feliz estando a su alrededor, era una muy buena influencia para su pequeña, había llegado a pensar que sus ojos ámbar iluminaban como el sol y que su sonrisa aperlada era como la luna, luciendo brillante y luminosa todo el tiempo…excepto en ese instante.

Algo tenía que haberla lastimado mucho para haberla dejado en ese estado.

Nunca supo si fue el alcohol el que le hizo perder control de sí mismo y que terminó por acabar con su increíble capacidad de auto prohibirse cosas, pero en aquel momento su cuerpo solo se movió. La envolvió en sus brazos y la niña se aferró a él, mientras su pequeño mundo adolescente se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Lloró escondida en su pecho durante una hora y Sasuke no la soltó. Le besó la cabeza varias veces y le acarició el cabello otras tantas hasta que su respiración se hubo calmado.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando terminó de llorar. La morena se tallo los ojos y agradeció el aventón a casa, le plantó un beso en la mejilla al hombre y salió del coche a toda velocidad, llevando consigo el paraguas negro que Sasuke le había obsequiado y dejando su saco empapado en el asiento del copiloto. Su corazón latió desbocado al haberse atrevido a cometer semejante gesto.

Abrazando la sombrilla sobre su pecho, se dejó caer en la cama, tirando todos los peluches de comida "kawaii" que estaban al borde de sus almohadas. Se sentía tan ensoñada que podría jurar que sus pupilas tenían forma de estrella. Cerró los ojos y recordó el aroma a colonia y whiskey que rodeaba a su maestro cuando este la abrazó, a pesar de que el hombre le había prometido dejar ese hábito que ella encontraba tan aburrido. Chouchou sabía que los adultos se embriagaban y cometían estupideces, igual que los adolescentes, pero a pesar de todo, Sasuke se había comportado como un total caballero aquella tarde.

El tono de su celular interrumpió su fantasía. Levantó el móvil arrugando el entrecejo al observar la pantalla que mostraba una foto de Mitsuki y ella haciendo la V de victoria. Le colgó sin siquiera contestar y a continuación entró a su galería para borrar las fotos que tenía con él.

* * *

 **Hola a todos :D  
Esta vez tardé menos de dos años en actualizar, y por eso me siento orgullosa. Después del capitulo pasado no sabía como continuar esto. Tenia clara la idea de la conversación entre Sasuke y Naruto pero era todo lo que tenía y no quería que esto se enfocara en ellos dos (por mas que me gusten juntos).  
Para ser honesta me habría gustado escribir el primer beso entre Chouchou y Sasuke en este capítulo, pero se sentía muy raro y forzado, así que mejor no ._.  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentario la otra vez TTuTT espero vuelvan a hacerlo 3 y si son nuevos, dejen comentario, se los agradecería mucho 3 **

**Me esforzare en actualizar un poco mas seguido, ya que vienen vacaciones yay :DDD**


End file.
